The Inu Youkai
by Amaryllislily
Summary: inuyasha with my oc's


The Inu Youkai

Once upon a time there was a girl a dog demon to be exact. She had hair that was a beautiful midnight black with dark blue streaks going through it. Her tail was just like her hair a beautiful midnight black with dark blue streaks. This dog demon is feared she has a younger brother named Akio even he sometimes fears her. This inu youkai's name is Izumi her brother and her are the last midnight dog demons. They are royalty the white star on their forehead shows it.

Izumi Pov

One day while I was walking through the forest I heard my brother screaming for his life. "God Dammit Akio what mess did you get yourself into now" I muttered. So I used my youkai speed and got to him, that's when i saw him getting attacked by another demon dog this one white though. "Hey who the Hell are you and why are you attacking my brother". He didn't reply I yelled "Akio come to me now I'll see what the hell his problem is". Akio ran his little ass over to me and hid behind me and I said "you are on my territory leave" He said "you are not royalty your little brother bears no mark"

He then looks at me closely and sees the white star showing that I'm the lady of the northern lands. I then saw the mark of the south on him a blue crescent moon. Losing my patience I then growled "what are you doing here on my lands". He said "I'm sorry for intruding your lands you see your brother ran into me while I was walking he didn't show me respect he talked down to me, I didn't see a royalty mark on him so I attacked".

"I will talk to him about respect, now tell this nice man you are sorry Akio now". He was shaking when he came out from behind me he then said "I'm sorry I did not mean any disrespect". The nice man said "I am sorry to I shouldn't of attacked my name is Lord Hakito". I then said "well my name is Izumi lady of the north". "I thought black dog demon species was wiped out" Lord Hakito said. "My father was the lord of these lands then he died and left his lands to us" I said. "Well we should be going back to the castle bye Lord Hakito".

We ran for a few hours then we got home and I kept my promise and taught him respect. When it was time for bed I went on my balcony and watched the stars. That's when I smelled an off smell it smelled like Lord Hakito but younger and definitely a male. My inner beast said 'let's go check it out' so i checked on Akio then left. I finally got to the smell and I saw it was a boy about 20 in human years but 2000 in demon years the same as me.

"What are you doing on my lands and what's your name" I growled. "Nothing as for my name maybe next time m'lady" he said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I sat there for about 5 minutes coughing up a storm shortly after I then wandered home. On the way I was thinking about how that could've been Lord Hakito's son. When I got home I went straight to bed and slept.

When I woke up I smelled that boy again, I got in my pink cherry blossom kimono and ran down to the dining room as fast as I could. I then saw Akio with that boy I said "Akio get away from him now". "Why, he said he's going to show me how to fight" Akio said. "I don't give a shit get away from him". "Now now is that a way to talk to Lord Hakito's son your soon to be husband" he said.

"WHATTTTTTTT" I yelled so loud everyone had to cover their ears even the birds went flying out of the garden. "You don't have to yell I was just joking I wasn't serious. Is she always like this"? "Pretty much." "What was that"! I yelled "nothing sis" "That's what I thought" I said. "So are you done yelling now cause I will tell you my name if you are" "fine". "My name is Hikaru and the girl to my side is my sister Hikari". "Well hi Hikari how are you?""Good and you"? "I'm fine now thank you why are you guys here"? My friend myoga the flea decides to show "Hello Lady Izumi how are you"? "I'm fine Myoga and you."

Then my little sister that I don't tell anyone about decides to come down she is a miko inu youkai that I adopted, "Ayame why did you come down I don't want you getting hurt?" "I wanted to see you momma." "Momma you already have a daughter!"Hikari and Hikaru yelled. I covered her ears before i said "Well sort of you see she was my sister, and when she was a baby our parents died so I adopted her as my own."

Then I uncovered her ears and sat her on my lap to say they were shocked was an understatement. That's when Ayame started to speak up " Who are you and what are you doing in my momma's castle." She even gave them the death look, her eyes became silver and she growled. They were shocked and scared at the same time "what is she?" They asked. "She is a miko black inu youkai and will purify you if you don't answer." We are here because our father sent us and your uncle asked for us to come." "Oh ok" Ayame said.

"Akio why did you invite them?" I said. "Well you're going to need a husband soon his dad, sister, and I decided to try and hook you two up" he stated proudly. Hikaru and I both dropped to the floor and didn't get up for a good 10 minutes. When we finally got up we were yelling at them and each other. Until little Ayame decided to use her yelling voice "SHUT UP! I'm the only one acting like an adult and I'm 5 years old." We all turned to her shocked then i dropped into my seat and said "Ayame's right we need to grow up and stop bickering."

That's when I felt an unknown presence at the castle no one else felt it but me I said "Hikari watch Ayame I'll be right back." I sped out of the castle and saw a hanyou he said "my name is Kazuki and I'm here for the princess." "I'm nothing but a maid let me go find her" so I ran home and said "barricade Ayame in her room, Hikari watch her Akio, Hikaru come with me there's an evil presence looking for me." "Then you stay inside Sis and hide." "No I'm coming with you guys let me get a maids outfit on and grab a maid's hat then I'll be right out." While the boys were outside talking about me I was getting dressed into a maid's outfit.

When I got out there I yelled "My Lady isn't in there will you come back later." "I know you're lying you little bitch just wait I'll be back." Then he disappeared we all went back to the castle and discussed the matter at hand, and decided we would all wait to see what happens next. I decided to give Hikari and Hikaru a room. That's when I found out I don't have enough rooms someone would have to room with somebody. We decided Ayame will room with me, Hikari and Hikaru will then have their own rooms. Later that night we were all sleeping I heard my door creak but didn't smell anyone so i opened my eyes, and saw a maid go near Ayame's carriage a murderous gleam in her eyes. So I got up went behind her and growled she screamed and ran out the door.

That's when Hikaru,Hikari, and Akio came running out of there rooms and saw the maid screaming. They also smelled blood Ayame's blood and came running to my room. They saw me looking at the door my eyes glowing red.Akio saw Ayame crying and covered in blood he said "what happened". "Ask the maid that women tried to kill Ayame". They all gasped while Akio was trying to calm me down we then heard that voice "I told you I'd be back." That's when Akio,Hikaru, and Hikari looked back and said "Oh Shit." I was looking all around the room growling. I told them to watch Ayame and Hikari said she would,so I bolted out of the house with Akio and Hikaru following me.

I then saw Kazuki and growled so low no one dared to come near me. I turned into my dog form and was taller than any girl dog demon that can be in this form. I teared Kazuki to shreds then realized that he was a puppet full of miasma I grabbed Akio and Hikaru with my teeth and ran to the castle.When we got there I collapsed from all the miasma I breathed in. When I woke up I was disoriented and didn't know what was going on I was super confused. I went downstairs and asked "what happened" they said "you were out for three days and breathed in a lot of miasma". We then started talking about what we would do about the evil hanyou Kazuki.

"Well any ideas guys? We need some way to bring him down".We then left the castle and went on our first journey together as a team. Later on that day we were walking through the forest when we ran into a slayer when we got to her I said "hello who are you"? "Dear god she said you're the most feared demon in all the lands. My name is Keiko and you are the most feared dog demon in the whole feudal era". I said "so Keiko have you heard of the hanyou Kazuki cause he has tried to slay my little sister Ayame". "Yes I have my family and I are looking for him cause he slayed my little brother Kohaku". This is my little demon cat Shiori she can transform and fly". I then said "this is Kiroro my flying demon dog would you like to join us on our trip"? Akio and Hikaru decided to show up then and say "no we are not travelling with a demon slayer". I then said "Shut your mouths before I shut them for you" they gulped and backed away even Keiko and her family were scared. They decided to talk about if they wanted to come with us or not one voted no the rest voted yes. So we all embarked on our journey together and we ran into a Monk and another hanyou arguing about where to go next to exterminate evil spirits. The monk saw us and ran up to me and said "will you be my wife" and I slapped him so hard he went flying the hanyou then pulled out his sword and challenged me. I thought 'ok' and took out my sword and readied myself for the fight and that's when he attacked. I jumped up and did a flip over him as I used my sword I swiped the air he lost his shirt and the monk laughed. When I landed I giggled and Akio whispered to Hikaru "I've never heard her giggle before and it's kinda scary" "I agree with you" he said. All of them looked at me like I was crazy cause I couldn't quit giggling and then I fell over laughing and started crying cause I was laughing so hard.


End file.
